


Placeholder Would Honestly Be A Better Name

by youjik33



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established Erlich/Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Erlich share a hotel room, a bottle of vodka, and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placeholder Would Honestly Be A Better Name

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a month ago and vowed I would finish it before the s3 premiere. So here it is, posted at the last minute, since I'm about to go out for dinner and the premiere is in four hours. It's not beta-read at all and doesn't have an actual title. I am so sorry, fandom. I will probably edit it at some point, possibly extensively. 
> 
> It's kind of a porny sequel story to my Jared/Erlich series but isn't meant to be "canon" for it. If that makes sense.

"I can't believe they gave us such a shitty room," Erlich said, wheeling his suitcase to a stop and crossing his arms over his chest. "We're invited as guest speakers, the least they could do was comp a suite."

" _I'm_ invited as a guest speaker," Richard reminded him. "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."  
"Well, _you_ wouldn't be here if it wasn't for _us_ ," Erlich shot back, elbowing Jared in the ribs. Jared, for his part, just gave Richard a shrug and an apologetic smile.

Richard was fully aware that he'd only been invited because of his position as CEO of Pied Piper, that he was only holding onto that position because of his friends' support, and that Erlich had written at least a third of the speech he was going to give at the conference tomorrow evening. But Erlich's complaints seemed unwarranted; the room was perfectly nice, with clean, modern decor, at least eight pillows piled on each of the two queen beds, a fairly new-looking flat-screen TV, and floor-to-ceiling windows along the back wall.

"Look at this view," Jared said, pulling aside the curtains. "I wish we had more time for sightseeing." The lights of New York City spread out thirty stories below; Richard leaned up against the glass to get a look at the ground and then had to step back, knees weak.

"We should probably get to bed," he said, getting his suit out of suitcase so he could hang it up. "It's almost midnight."

"It's almost midnight _here_ ," Erlich said. "You really want to go to bed at nine, Palo Alto time? Are you eight years old?"

"Well, I don't want to go out. What are we supposed to do?"

"This whole thing's comped, right? So why don't we rent some porn and raid the mini-bar?"

"You've got to be kidding," Richard said, at the same time Jared said "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"How about a compromise?" Jared continued quickly, heading off Erlich's growing irritation. "We rent a regular movie, and crack open the bottle of vodka I brought."

"Why did you bring a bottle of vodka?" Richard asked.

"I thought you might need a little something to help with your anxiety," Jared said.

"That's, uh... thanks, I guess." It was thoughtful, really, but sometimes Jared's attempts at helping were a little strange. Anyway, Richard's doctor had been useful for once and prescribed him a couple of Xanax.

"All right, but I pick the movie," Erlich said as Jared fished the bottle out of his own bag.

"That's fine," Richard said.

"I'll get some ice," Jared offered.

Erlich inspected the bottle after Jared left with the ice bucket. "Ketel One," he said approvingly. "He actually got something halfway decent. You know, sometimes he surprises me."

Richard thought there was probably some witty comeback to be made, but he couldn't come up with one. Erlich and Jared had been dating – or whatever it is they were doing – for almost four months, which was four months longer than anyone could have ever anticipated. It was still hard for Richard to wrap his brain around sometimes, and he'd spent the preparation for this trip just trying not to think about whether it might be weird to be sharing a room with them.

Once Jared got back with the ice, Erlich poured them all vodka on the rocks, and Richard kicked off his shoes and settled down on his bed sipping it. It went down smooth, and he barely complained at all when Erlich picked the third Hobbit film from the OnDemand list, even though part of him wanted to work up into a rant about how poorly Peter Jackson undertood the characters.

He was so tired, and the movie dragged on so long, that the next thing Richard knew he was waking up to a dark room and a low murmur of voices.

"Stop, we can't."

"You really want me to stop? I know you can be quiet."

"He's going to hear."

"No he won't, he's completely passed out."

"He might wake up, and-- oh!" Jared gasped.

Richard's brain was still fogged over, but he was certain he did not want to have to listen to any more. "I'm awake!" he blurted.

"Dammit," Erlich grumbled.

Richard sat up, blinking. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized Erlich and Jared were both under the covers of their bed, Jared facing him and Erlich pressed up close behind him. He had no idea where Erlich's hands were and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Sorry to wake you," Jared said, and then gasped again. " _Erlich_ , really, stop it."

"How about I _don't_ stop it, and we invite Richard over here to join us."

"You've got to be kidding," Richard said, with a laugh. It was a nervous, stuttering laugh, and for some reason he had gone warm all over. Embarrassment, that must be it. And maybe lingering effects of the vodka.

"I am never anything but completely serious when I suggest a threesome," Erlich said. He certainly sounded serious, even if his voice was slightly muffled by Jared's shoulder. Richard's heart pounded in his ears.

"Come on, that's crazy," Richard said. "I mean, for one, I'm not gay--"

"Neither am I," Erlich pointed out.

"--and for another," he continued, raising his voice, "There's no way Jared's going to be okay with that. Right, Jared?"

He didn't expect the silence that followed. "Jared?" he said again, meekly.

Jared sat up, disentangling himself from Erlich's embrace. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pale skin stood out starkly against the dark wood of the headboard. He leaned back against it, ran a hand through his messy hair, drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Richard found himself counting the seconds, one-two-three-four-five.

"I would love to," Jared said. "But only if you're comfortable with it, Richard."

They sat there, just staring at each other, and it dawned on Richard that he wasn't saying no. "Um," he said instead. Why wasn't he saying no?

"Tell you what," Erlich said. "How about we get started over here, and you jump in when you're ready. Or if you just want to beat off watching us, that's cool."

"Should we turn a light on?" Jared asked, leaning over to flip the switch on the bedside table. Jared set the light to the lowest setting, but Richard still noticed the pink blush on the other man's cheeks. Erlich, for his part, didn't seem self-conscious at all. He leaned over to kiss Jared's neck, and when Jared melted against him, he met Richard's eyes and grinned.

Richard suddenly saw, very clearly, that there were only two ways this could go. He could either insist he wanted no part in it and that they should forget it ever happened, and then for the rest of his life, out of the blue, he would find himself wondering what it might have been like, and feel mortified both that it had ever been an option and that he'd chickened out. Or he could just go with it, and then be mortified at what he'd done when he looked back on it later. Either way, despite Jared's concerns, he was never going to be comfortable, because he was never completely comfortable with anything.

"What do you think?" Erlich murmured into Jared's ear, just loud enough for Richard to hear. "Want me to fuck you while Richard watches?"

"Please," Jared sighed.

There was about a half inch of vodka left in the bottle. Richard grabbed it off the nightstand and drained it, feeling the warmth spread through his body. There was no going back on this now.

Erlich had decided to compeletely ignore Richard's hesitance and was kissing Jared's neck, his hands disappearing under the blankets. Richard swallowed hard, averting his eyes. It wasn't like he was _attracted_ to either of them, exactly. It was just-- being in any kind of sexual situation was such a foreign experience. Richard had never been able to really enjoy porn, either, because he always got distracted worrying about the actresses and whether they really wanted to be there. But he trusted Jared to be honest with him – and judging by the noises he was making, soft helpless gasps, he was definitely enjoying it.

Erlich whispered something in Jared's ear, too softly for Richard to hear, but whatever it was made Jared dig his fingers into Erlich's t-shirt and pull him in for an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss – a kiss that made Richard, watching it, go competely hard.

"Gonna grab the lube," Erlich said, pulling back. "You just wait right there." Richard wasn't sure which of them he was talking to – he trailed his fingertips over Jared's bare shoulder as he slid out of bed, but his eyes were on Richard.

He was a little surprised Erlich had brought lube; had he been planning on having sex all along, whether Richard was in the room or not? Maybe Erlich just brought lube everywhere he went.

Erlich dropped the lube onto the mattress next and stripped off his shirt before climbing back in. He was built so differently from Jared – stocky and with abit of a belly. They looked strange together, Richard thought, but the way they touched each other was so natural. Jared wasn't even looking at him any more, completely absorbed in Erlich's lips and hands. He slid his fingers down Erlich's sides and into the waistband of Erlich's boxers, and Erlich, with no hesitation, shimmied out of his underwear and dropped it to the floor.

Richard had technically seen Erlich's junk once before, but that bizarre incident with the wood table at Midland Oaks had been an entirely different scenario, and he'd averted his eyes then, too. This time he looked at the red power light on the TV.

"Shit, yeah, that's good," Erlich sighed. "I fucking love your hands."

Something in Richard's chest fluttered at the word "love". He bit his lip and palmed his erection through his jeans.

"I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow," Erlich said. "Yeah, you want it bad, don't you? And you fucking love that Richard's right there."

Jared didn't answer with words but with a strangled-sounding moan. Richard, swallowing and trying to will his thudding heartbeat to slow down, turned to look at the other bed. Jared was on his hands and knees, lengthwise across the mattress, and Erlich was standing behind him. Richard couldn't see clearly from his angle but he knew, by the faces Jared was making and the motion of Erlich's arm, that Erlich must have his fingers in Jared's ass.

"Here I come," Erlich said.

Richard didn't watch him but instead watched Jared's face, the way his brows drew together under his sweaty bangs and his mouth hung open. Richard unzipped his jeans and shoved them down his hips, eyes still on Jared as he started stroking himself.

"Nice of you to join us," Erlich said, and Jared's eyes flew open, meeting Richard's.

"Fuck," Richard murmured. He'd stopped thinking about how weird this whole thing was, stopped thinking about anything. Jared rocked back to meet Erlich's thrusts, and Erlich resonded by slapping his ass once with his open palm.

"Oh my God," Jared groaned.

"Jesus, you have an exhibitionist streak, huh?" Erlich said. "I can't believe how fucking tight you are. Bet you'll jizz the instant I touch you."

"Probably," Jared admitted. "So just – ah, yeah, just stay right there for a second--"

"C'mon, Richard," Erlich said. How he managed to keep coherent enough to form words while fucking, Richard didn't know. "Let him suck your dick. I know you both want it, and I promise he's really good at it."

"Really?" Richard managed. It was pretty stupid to be standing there with his dick in his hand when Jared was less than two feet away.

"I just want you to feel good," Jared said between pants. "Please just let me-"

"Okay," Richard said, sliding off the bed. "Okay."

Jared's hand closed around the base of his shaft, His fingers were cooler than Richard expected, and he gasped and jerked his hips involuntarily. Erlich had gone still, letting Jared get his bearings. Jared held himself up on one arm andleaned in, guiding Richard's cock toward his mouth, and Richard found himself holding his breath as Jared's lips closed around the tip. He was actually trembling, and when Jared's tongue ran up along the underside of the head, he let out a sharp little yelp that made Erlich laugh.

"Atta boy," he said. He might have been talking to either of them, or both of them.

Jared's hand came up to splay across Richard's upper thigh, steadying himself as he bobbed his head, starting a tentative rhythm that Erlich soon matched. And his tongue never stopped – it seemed like it was everywhere at once. Richard put his hands on the top of Jared's head, not sure what else to do with them, and screwed his eyes closed, ovwrwhelmed with the sensation.

"Oh, fuck, that's fucking gorgeous, you two," Erlich said. "I'm gonna bust just watching you. Fuck, yeah, here it comes--"

Richard opened his eyes just in time to see Erlich pull out and shoot a thick spurt of semen across Jared's back. His fingers tightened in Jared's hair, and he heard himself swearing, his own orgasm catching him by surprise.

"O-oh, oh, oh shit," he stammered. As Jared pulled back, coughing and wiping his mouth. "Shit, Jared, I'm so sorry."

"It's really all right," Jared said, sinking down onto the mattress with a sigh.

"Did you, um, did you finish?" Richard asked.

"I certainly did," Jared said. "Thanks to both of you. We'd better leave the cleaning staff a generous tip after this."

"You really think I'd leave him hanging?" Erlich scoffed. "What the fuck do you think I am?"

They toweled off and then all climbed into Richard's bed, with its clean sheets. Richard pulled on his underwear first; even after everything, hanging around naked just seemed strange. Three adult men didn't fit into a queen-sized bed very well, but Richard pressed himself up against Jared's side, Erlich on the other.

"Does he always fall asleep this fast, after?" he asked, raising his voice slightly over Jared's soft snoring.

"Not always," Erlich said. "Most of the time, though, yeah. He hardly ever talks in his sleep after we ruck. Getting laid's been good for him."

"Good," Richard said. "I'm glad. I mean. I still think-- it's weird to think of the two of you, you know, together. But you seem-- you seem happy."

"Yeah," Erlich said. He reached across the pillows, his elbow resting on top of Jared's head, and ran his fingers through Richard's hair. "You wanna do this again, I'm sure he'll be up for it."

"Maybe," Richard said. He turned his head, and nuzzled his face against Jared's shoulder. Erlich's fingers were still in his hair, his touch soft and soothing. "Maybe I will."

 

 

 


End file.
